great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Xehanort
Xehanort is a major character in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is the main antagonist of the Dark Seeker Saga. So far, there have been three versions of Xehanort: Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, '''and '''Terra-Xehanort. A Keyblade Master who once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path, including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. '''Young Xehanort '''is Xehanort as a teenager and was given the power to travel through and manipulate time itself to help his older self accomplish his goal of containing his essence in thirteen different vessels. '''Terra-Xehanort '''is Master Xehanort's heart possessing Terra's body, an apprentice to Ansem the Wise, and the human form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas. Why He Rocks #He is an incredibly clever and cunning man who possesses a huge amount of foresight, and has managed to accurately predict most of the things that would happen in the future. Namely when he knew Sora and Riku would be sent back in time to the Destiny Islands before it was dragged into darkness so they could enter the Sleeping Worlds to unlock the Seven Sleeping Keyholes. #No matter if he is old or young, he is an incredibly well trained Keyblade wielder, and possesses all sorts of fascinating abilities. #His plan to clash Seven Pure Lights against Thirteen Darknesses to forge the X-blade, unlock Kingdom Hearts, and to trigger another Keyblade War is well thought out, and possesses tons of necessary means to carry out the plan. #He has many incarnations of himself that are well as cunning and wicked as he is. Like his possession over a Keyblade wielder named Terra, a heartless named Ansem, and a Nobody named Xemnas. #His voice actors, especially Leonard Nimoy putted in a great performance. #While he did give into the darkness and has caused tons of catastrophes in pursuit to forge the X-blade, the fact that he tried to rebalance the world is a little sympathizing. Bad Qualities # The ending of Kingdom Hearts 3 tries to redeem Xehanort and make him sympathetic, as he was attempting to create a purge that would return all the worlds to their original state free of darkness, and would lead the universe so no one would upset the balance with their endless darkness. However, the fact that he himself was powered by darkness, he did many unforgivable things that would deem him as a complete monster as he was directly responsible for the events of the series from the beginning, and that his goal in his first appearance involved with stating that there is too much light and not enough darkness in the world to be a balance, all of this in a attempt to sympathize and redeem Xehanort is very weak. Although, it is stated that some of his goals like "taking down the tyranny of light" was because he gave into the darkness. # While Rutger Hauer was a great casting choice, he didn't really put in enough intimidation into his performance like Leonard Nimoy. Videos Category:Males Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Elderly Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Disney Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Category:Former Villains Category:Playstation Characters